1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the inventive concept relates to the gate structure of a field effect transistor and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices owing to high performance, small size and/or low manufacturing cost characteristics have been used as essential devices in the electronics industry. The semiconductor devices are classified into semiconductor memory devices for storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices for processing the logical data and hybrid semiconductor devices including a memory element and a logic element. As the electronics industry has been highly developed, a demand for semiconductor devices of high speed, high reliability and multifunction has increased. To meet these characteristics, semiconductor devices have become highly integrated and internal structures of semiconductor devices have become highly complex.